TGI Wednesday
by DwDoJo
Summary: Chelsea returns to a not very welcoming town, not liking the response at all. But because it's Wednesday, a certain cowboy might unexpectedly brighten the day. Velsea. Dedicated to K-Shee !


**In order to kill the writer's block I've been plagued with… I deliver a short and sweet one-shot. **

**Also a gift-fic to wonderfully talented Velsea writer, K-shee~! She's awesome at Velsea fics, from comedy to romance; it's definitely her forte. **

**T.G.I. Wednesday **

**-x-**

It was easy to say that Ignorance and Arrogance are one in the same. Well, truly, one should know that really they aren't that different at all. And to feed one's intelligent mind with insight, they usually end up with the same result.

It was just strange to see that polar opposites had become this sort of pair. Best friends? Not so sure. Rivals? Depends. Partners in crime? Maybe not so. Enemies? Not likely.

But for sure, they had ended up in the same place. And perhaps, they found mutual comfort in it.

-x-

Chelsea had finally stepped out of her farm, early this time around. It had been a little over a week since she stepped into town. She hadn't really met with anyone either, no communication at all. She wasn't updated upon anything, so the events for the past week hadn't reached her.

She took a stop at Natalie's house, as it is usually the first place she would drop by. She found Elliot busy packing away crops inside some crates and greeted him, just to receive a surprised look and a curt greeting. Chelsea then walked over to Taro and Felicia, greeting them and asking for the weather. The reply was simply the next day's forecast and simple hellos. She took a peek at Natalie's room, to find her friend busy reading. Chelsea was expecting to hit it off with a good conversation instantly, but it seemed that Natalie wasn't any interested after the direct salutation.

And Chelsea left their house, feeling quite queer.

She had visited Chen's shop, just to receive the odd business like manner from him. She visited Gannon, the good big teddy bear he was, just to meet with a grizzly bear instead. She talked with the kids, only to hear of their events of the day and watching them leave. She took a walk on the beach, but found that Lanna was busy with her fishing and Sabrina occupied with her painting of the sea. Denny wasn't around apparently.

It was around noon that she got hungry and headed for East Town, stepping into the diner. Even there, she got that estrange feeling. She could feel it as nobody greeted her as they usually do. She was especially surprised that Mark didn't come to join her in dining, as she was just a table away. Her hunger was quickly satisfied.

And as she headed back to West Town, she couldn't help but feel downcast.

Today, for sure, she knew, wasn't the same as others. It wasn't as bright. It wasn't as colorful. It wasn't as loud. And though, the weather was great, it absolutely did not leave you with a great mood for the night.

It had been only a week. Why is everyone treating her like so? There's distance and a cautious air. Normally, they'd all be friendly, open to greeting each other (sometimes even trying to beat the other at it). They'd laugh, they'd smile. It would be a good time. So why is it that just one week of ignorance could ruin it all?

And here, Chelsea began a rant:

"Just because I ignored them for a week doesn't mean they have to treat me like a stranger. Like seriously, they should know I've been there watching their backs. And also, it's not like I ignored them because I didn't like them anymore. Sheesh… Can't I at least have some time for myself?"

Now, stepping over a tree root.

"It's so weird for everyone to act like this… It's not like I'm obliged to greet them everyday with smiles. Heck, I even brought up the courage to step out today thinking of seeing them all. It's been a week of my absence. I'd think that after what we've all been through, they could at least be a little worried."

Now, lifting up a hand and squeezing two fingers close together.

"Even a little care, even as small as this, could have brightened my day. But, no. They instead put me at a distance when I come back to them… It's like their hearts decreased on me so quickly."

And here, the dark glum sunk in deeply in her chest, easily eating her away. It's strange… it's scary. Having close friends and close relationships being strangled so effortlessly truly is a scary thought. It made her a little fearful. What if she couldn't restore that friendly feeling? Surely gifts wouldn't help, since they more likely wouldn't accept them. And with this all rattling her mind, she felt the warm place in herself diffuse.

…Good thing it's Wednesday.

She sighed. "Let's just write off this day as the 'worst day to return to life' and," a pause, "…where am I?" Chelsea found herself wandering through the forest now, as she had been exploring the area subconsciously for the past… fifteen minutes? "Goodness, I seriously gotta start paying attention." She mentally slapped herself.

"Yeah, you really do." A gruff voice replied, ending with an amusing snort.

Chelsea, recognizing the voice, turned around to view no one other than a brooding cowboy. "Vaughn." Then, "What are you doing here?" The incredulous tone was painfully obvious.

He lifted his head a bit to reveal his lavender eyes and simply shrugged. "Just happened to walk by."

"Uh-huh…" Then she smirked. "Lies."

Once again, a shrug.

The sun was already set against the horizon, the sky reasonably dark with white sparks flying high above. Normally, this would be the worst time to stay out in the forest. But oddly, with the forest and its trees and many leaves, the illuminating of everything around was comforting, dazzling.

"Whoa," Chelsea blurted. "It's really pretty." She felt awestruck as fireflies flickered in and out through the shadow of the night. The moon had begun its reign over the world, and its light reflected perfectly on the life around them.

It truly was a sight to see.

"Enough to cheer you up?" Vaughn happened to ask from nowhere.

Chelsea, blinking at the view of an illuminated red rose within a patch of other roses, looked toward Vaughn. "What?"

He took a moment, to look away with discontent, then came back with a rather forced repeat. "Enough to make you happy?"

Chelsea took a chance to blink at him, then looked back at the lighted red rose in the distance. Strangely, she did feel better… a lot better, as if three tons of depressing weight was lifted from her shoulders easily. "Yeah.. I do feel better."

"…That's… good," was the nonchalant reply seconds after.

It was probably after a whole minute… that Vaughn decided to take his leave, but that was likely not to progress any farther as the troubled farmer had caught the end of his sleeve. He looked back at her with a raised brow.

"Ah… sorry." Chelsea let go. "It's just… Thank you."

"For?"

"Well… cheering me up."

"I didn't do anything."

"Well, just being here with me to see this and talking with me… is enough."

"Is that so…"

Chelsea then crossed her arms, her expression equally troubled. "Everyone's… been ignoring me. Today, I visited most of them, but… there was this distance between me and everyone. It's weird, Vaughn…" Then she looked up at him. "You… how do you stand being so distant?"

Vaughn looked at her for a moment, then answered. "It's not going to help you any."

"But, if I start worrying like this -"

"You shouldn't be…" Vaughn interrupted. "…I'm sure that they were worried.. for you. Probably they knew you needed your time and gave you the space you need. They probably didn't want to hit off things immediately because they considered your feelings. And, looking from their view, of course one would be pretty hurt if ignored and never told why."

Chelsea shut her mouth now, then pursed her lips. "Did you hear my rant?"

"Your soliloquy? It was hard _not_ to hear it."

"You really shouldn't listen in to conversations." She nagged.

"I believe it requires two for most conversations to begin." Vaughn replied smartly.

"I'm one of the exceptions." She replied proudly.

"…Indeed." He took a quick side glance to conceal a chuckle.

Then, another moment of silence.

"So… Vaughn…" Chelsea started. "I've ignored you too… why don't you treat me the same?"

"There's no point in me doing that." He answered plainly. "I prefer being alone, so petty things like that don't bother me."

"But being alone isn't so good for your health either."

"I've never had to worry about my health, nor does anyone need to worry about me. It'll be a hassle if that were so."

"…I see…" She muttered. "…That's kinda being full of yourself, Vaughn. Men really do have their pride."

In return, a snort.

Chelsea turned around now, rubbing her neck awkwardly. "I have to admit… I do feel pretty bad now. I really don't know what to do…"

"Wanna hear the best advice I heard?"

A nod came eagerly from the farmer.

"Just be yourself." Vaughn reached for her hair. "And stick with what you got." … Well, she tried to absorb the meaningful words, but the hand beside her face was too distracting, not to mention warm… which quickly withdrew with a dirty leaf in tow. "There was a leaf in your hair." He flicked it away. "It was bugging me."

Chelsea, after a moment of more absorbing, began a little laugh. "Hmm… I feel like I've heard those words of wisdom somewhere before." Her laugh rang heartily.

"…"

All she could do was smile now. "Thank goodness it's Wednesday."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

-x-

To Vaughn, if anything, Chelsea wouldn't be one to be alone like him. She shouldn't be alone. With her smiling face and positive attitude, it should stay like that. With her being herself alone, she could make millions of miracles. Without that smile, everything didn't seem right. If one would like to believe so, he would be the knight to return that smile on her face.

And it was that cheerful and friendly girl with that warm smile that had newly returned… that made him feel like he too shouldn't be alone.

-x-

**I'll be darned. ChelseaxVaughn? That's new. Haha. I have to admit that this was sorta angsty than the norm (me no angst person). That's new too. Anyway, the idea came from what happened in my game. Everyone hates me for ignoring them. Haha… not really.**

**Anyway, hope you readers liked it. Surely wasn't flashy, but hope it got through. Thanks for reading! :D**

**- DoJo  
**


End file.
